The Hells, the Middle, and the Heavens
by KaitoRinTheFantasizer
Summary: In order to maintain peace between the Hells, the Middle, and the Heavens, at least one person from the Heavens & the Middle would marry someone from the Hells. Specifically, someone from royal the families that ruled the four main Hells. That was the agreement. That was the curse. That was the beginning of happy endings. (NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! ONLY THE STORY!)
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

In order to maintain peace between the Hells, the Middle, and the Heavens, at least one person from the Heavens the Middle would marry someone from the Hells. Specifically, someone from royal the families that ruled the four main Hells.

 _That was the agreement._

 _That was the curse._

 _That was the beginning of happy endings._

Those whom proven themselves were gathered in Liones castle. The fairies that were gathered were only two; _Elaine Harlequin._ The goddesses that were gathered was only one; _Elizabeth Liones._ The humans that were gathered was many.

The royal families whom ruled the four main Hells? The Hell of Immortality was ruled by Ban. The Hell of Curses was ruled by Meliodas. The Hell of Strengths was ruled by Diane. The Hell of Truths Lies was ruled by Gowther.

The royal co-rulers? The Hell of Immortality the Hell of Truths Lies was co-ruled by Merlin. The Hell of Curses the Hell of Strengths was co-ruled by Escanor.

 _"Who or who shall I choose?", Meliodas asked._

 _"The very best one for me...", Ban said._

" _The very best one for my kingdom.", Gowther said._

 _"The very best one for my heart...", Diane mumbled._

 _"You.", they all said in unison, each pointing to very different people._


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Sighing, Elizabeth sat down on the roof of the wall that protected Liones. To her right, two fairies. To her left, Arthur from Camelot. To Arthur's left, many other humans. He sighed and looked at Elizabeth. The orange-haired teenager smiled at Elizabeth to reassure her. "Don't worry, Ellie. It'll be okay, I promise!"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yeah!", she cheered. They were all quickly shushed. Looking beyond the wall, way towards the north, were demons. Some there to escort the new arrivals, others to simply be there. This would be a life-changing moment for all.

The demons finally arrived, a chilling, devastating aura surrounded them all. Elaine noticed the girl right next to her shiver and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of coldness creep up her spine.

 **Arthur locked eyes with him. Elizabeth locked eyes with him. Elaine locked eyes with him. Harlequin locked eyes with her.** The royal demon looked over all the people.

"Who or who shall I choose?", Meliodas asked.

"The very best one for me...", Ban said.

"The very best one for my kingdom.", Gowther said.

"The very best one for my heart...", Diane mumbled.

"You.", they all said in unison, each pointing to very different people.

Arthur walked into his new quarters he'd be sharing with his new husband. He took it all in before a yelp escaped his mouth. His face turned crimson red upon feeling the silk bedding beneath him, and Gowther above him. "S-Sir Gowther?" Gowther rubbed himself against Arthur, making the prince let out a small, shaky breath.

"Yes, Arthur?", he asked, emotionless as ever.

"Wh-why are you- nng~", Arthur released a small moan from beneath the demon who was continuing to rub their dicks together through their clothing.

"Is this not what humans enjoy?", Gowther asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

 _How is he so calm?!_ "Ye-yes well- ah~", Arthur bit his lip, trying to keep the noise inside him.

"Then I don't know the problem, Arthur.", the demon said, emotionless as always.

"Hu-humans usual- nng~ usually do this a- naha~ af-after the-they get- ah~ t-to know ea-eachother.", Arthur finally got out, feeling his release coming. This was the first time this has ever happened. In fact, he didn't even realize that **his** member could get hard!

Gowther nodded in understanding. "But doesn't this feel good?" Arthur kept letting out breathless moans. Gowther smirked. "I know! I read somewhere that humans like," he reached his hand up Arthur's redish-purple shirt and pinched his right nipple. Arthur arched his back. "So I was correct."

"Fngg~", Arthur subconsciously moved his hips upwards. He opened his mouth wide, "Ah~nng~haa!" Suddenly, Arthur noticed he was shaking, and now his pants underwear were wet. He was panting out short breaths, and no longer felt the pleasure he did before. _Did...I pee myself? I couldn't have...I didn't need to pee..._

After Arthur stopped riding out his orgasm, Gowther stopped and backed away. He sat on the edge of the bed, took off his boots, then wrote in his notepad. _Seriously?_ Arthur sweatdropped.

The prince of Camelot sat up and stared at Gowther, not even realizing that words left his mouth until he heard them himself. "Why?"

Gowther fixed his glasses, not even looking back at Arthur. "Well, here in the Hells, in order to mark our mate we must have sex with them.", he looked back at Arthur. _That wasn't sex!_ Arthur raised a brow. "I'm taking notes, then we'll continue." Gowther's fiancé blushed madly.

 _ **This will mainly be about the ship Gowthur. Of course I'll pay some love to the others, but I love this ship and see none, soooo TT deal with it! If y'all want me to focus primarily on the ship Elan, I have an idea for that ship! -**_


End file.
